As old as the technology of housing is, it is an evergreen in the world of science, because with each passing decade, new materials and new manufacturing techniques produce new forms of enclosure for mans living and work shelter.
The ubiquitous mobile home, growing more spacious and elegant every year, has regularly made great steps forward in its ability to offer an increasingly comfortable and practical way of life to its tenants.
The single aspect of mobile home development that has been most ignored, of what has now been renamed, "manufactured home" living, is the type of trailer park facility offered as a relatively permanent berth to these stationary giants of the road.
Trailer parks, in the kindest light, leave a great deal to be desired for a dignified, and secure way of life for, although there are some notable exceptions, the trailers of every color and shape are crowded together so there is no privacy whatever, and double parking of automobiles is almost the order of the day. There is no place to sit outside, beyond small muddy patches just inches off the sidewalk. Passers-by can usually see into the trailers, and surely hear every word, except those spoken in the back bedroom.